<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rammstein - Tillschneider by Magiaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632891">Rammstein - Tillschneider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiaaa/pseuds/Magiaaa'>Magiaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rammstein - oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiaaa/pseuds/Magiaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneider surprises Till in the morning in the bed. After finding that he is still asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rammstein - oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rammstein - Tillschneider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schneider walked to the bedroom, seeing the older man lay on his back, blanket halfway down to his body. He looked peaceful. The man’s left hand on top of his stomach and the right one, under his cheek, as he was sleeping. His head turned to the right. Christoph climbed to the bed. Till sniffled quietly. Schneider ran his fingers on Till’s chest and down to his stomach, gently touching his crotch, feeling the man’s erection resting on his v-line. Till turned his head and lifted the blanket higher on to his stomach, uncovering his erection. Chris smirked and gently pulled it up, rubbing it gently. Till moved a bit, Chris looked up, but the man was still sleeping, clearly having a dream. Schneider proceeded to take the man’s rock hard erection in his mouth. Till moaned, but as Chris looked at him, he seemed to be sleeping. Tills’ hand moved from his stomach down. His head turned to the left. Chris sucked his dick gently. The man started to sniffle like he used to. Schneider smiled. "Chris?" He soon heard the man say. Schneider stopped and looked up. "Morning sleepyhead", He said, kissing the man’s stomach, going up until he found the man’s lips. "Morning", Till muttered, the man had gotten up, supporting himself on his elbows, moaning, as Schneider started to rub his erection again. He looked hot and was blushing. "I couldn't help myself", Chris said, kissing the man gently. "I can see that", Till said smiling, the older singer didn't want the drummer to stop. "Please continue", he said quietly between the kisses. Breathing onto the younger one’s face.  Chris's face lid up, he then took Till's manhood, back into his mouth. Making the singer moan and lean back to the pillows. "Oh.. Schneider.." he breathed loudly. Feeling his body tighten up as his back curved. Schneider sucked harder taking the man's cock deeper into his mouth, gaging a little bit. Christoph moaned quietly, feeling his erection growing, he slowly took his right hand down and put it inside his pants, touching himself. Closing his eyes, hearing the older man breathing and moaning. "Chris... Please... Fuck me.." Till managed to say.  Chris moaned quietly, nit being able to answer the man. Schneider did want him. Tills back curved again as he cummed inside Schneider's mouth.  The younger drummer gaged, but still managed to swallow most of the singer’s cum. Feeling hot and panting loudly. Till's cheeks were blushing as he looked at Christoph. Schneider smirked, going up and looked at Till, who gently wiped the rest of his cum, off of Schneider’s chin, before kissing him. Chris slowly opened his pants with his fingers and soon kicked them to the floor, freeing his erection, gently rubbing it while kissing Till. Lindemann reached for his nightstand and took a bottle of lube out. Handing it to Schneider.  Christoph smiled taking it and kissing Till again. “Please, get on with it”, he groaned. Schneider opened the lube and rubbed a little bit on to his cock, taking his time teasing the man’s entrance. Making Till swirl around, wanting him even more. Schneider soon pushed himself inside his lover’s ass. Til let out a quiet moan, squeezing the sheets between his fingers, closing his eyes. Christoph moved inside his husband, closing his eyes. Moaning softly. Till ass felt tight around his rock hard erection.</p><p>Schneider fucked Till until he cummed inside his ass. Till was moaning loudly, flustered and sweaty, Schneider pulled out. Looking at Till’s beautiful face, as he went to lay next to the older man. Kissing him, Till panted and returned the kisses, pulling the drummer closer to him, onto his arms. Smiling, “I love you”, He uttered. Schneider smiled, blushing. “I love you too”, He said looking down and then back at Till, who pulled the blanket on top off them. Schneider pressed his head against his lover's chest and listened to his heartbeat and breathing closing his eyes. Catching his breath, putting his arms around Till, feeling the drummer gently squeezing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very bad at continuing writing after I have stopped once. So stuff is kinda short and takes so long to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>